Golo
Golo, once Golo'Mekk vas Usela, is a quarian living on Omega in the Terminus Systems. He is an exile from the Migrant Fleet who became a contact for Cerberus. As typical for a quarian, he is rather short and slight, standing only a few inches over five feet. Mass Effect: Ascension Ten years ago, Golo was a member of the Usela's crew, until he made a deal with the elusive Collectors. They wanted two dozen 'pure' quarians from the Flotilla, quarians who were uncontaminated because they had not gone on their Pilgrimage. Golo agreed to sell his own people in exchange for new technology, but he was discovered and punished with exile. After he was thrown out of the Migrant Fleet, Golo established himself on Omega. Golo managed to survive on Omega despite the harsh and dangerous conditions there, striking a long-term deal with an elcor shopkeeper in the Carrd district for regular supplies of purified turian cuisine. He eventually became known to Cerberus, and made himself into a useful contact. In 2183, the Illusive Man becomes more interested in the Migrant Fleet, and wants the Fleet's codes to monitor its movements and communications. Golo promises Pel he will help in getting the codes. Golo contacts a scout ship from the Idenna, the Cyniad, and claims he has vital technology to sell. Feda'Gazu vas Idenna agrees, with caution, to meet Golo on the planet Shelba to make the exchange. Though she and her crew comes prepared for treachery, they aren't prepared for an ambush by Cerberus forces. Golo helps to capture Hilo'Jaa vas Idenna, the Cyniad's pilot, who becomes enraged when Golo uses his old quarian name and insults him by referring to him as "Golo vas Nedas" or "Golo nar Tasi" (meaning 'crew of nowhere'; 'child of no one'). In response to the insult, Golo spitefully smashes the faceplate of Hilo's environmental suit. After doing his part, Golo returns to Omega, but Hilo contracts a virulent disease, making it harder for Pel to interrogate him and get the codes for the Migrant Fleet. Golo offers to make amends to Pel by extending an offer from the Collectors, who are interested in buying healthy human biotics — like Gillian Grayson. Once he has passed on the offer Golo believes he is safe, only to run into Lemm'Shal nar Tesleya. The young Lemm has heard of the Cyniad ambush and suspects Golo's involvement. Under interrogation at gunpoint, Golo claims he was only the middleman, and, playing friends, sends Lemm to find Hilo, who is being held captive by Pel. Golo tips Pel and his men off beforehand, hoping Pel will kill the younger quarian, but Lemm, mistrusting Golo, launches a surprise attack before they are ready. Lemm escapes to the Migrant Fleet with Kahlee Sanders, Hendel Mitra and Gillian Grayson after rescuing them from Pel's warehouse. Eager to recover Gillian, the Illusive Man contacts Golo to help get them aboard the Flotilla, using his knowledge of Fleet protocol. Golo is offered a high sum of credits, but is also happy to exact revenge on the people who had exiled him. He and Paul Grayson travel to the Fleet together in the stolen Cyniad, gets aboard the Idenna with Hilo's code phrases, and launches a surprise assault. Armed by Cerberus, Golo kills many of the Idenna's crew in the attack, then catches Kahlee Sanders attempting to rescue Gillian. Golo beats Kahlee into submission as Paul stands by and watches. Grayson has a change of heart, choosing his daughter over Cerberus. He warns Golo to stop beating Kahlee. When the quarian turns to leave, Paul, who never liked Golo because he was willing to sell his own people for personal gain, shoots the quarian traitor in the head. de:Golo es:Golo it:Golo pl:Golo ru:Голо'Мекк uk:Голо'Мекк Category:Background Category:Omega